


5, 6, 7, 8

by jeonghandsoap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghandsoap/pseuds/jeonghandsoap
Summary: Jeno really likes Jaemin’s kisses.





	5, 6, 7, 8

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> this is my first completed fanfiction, and i'm choosing to publish it! i'm trying to get into writing, so i decided to start with a oneshot. if you have any constructive criticism, please comment it. i would really appreciate it. :) enjoy!
> 
> inspired by https://youtu.be/Cp9HQvP45fM?t=39s (lmao i pulled the title right from what jaemin says)

Jeno and Jaemin are sitting next to each other on a plane, ready to land. They’re both still cozy after waking up from a long nap. Jeno is holding a camera because the NCT members need to film footage for behind-the-scenes videos for their upcoming album, NCT 2018 Empathy.

The two speak about mundane things in front of a lens – fans like domestic content. Soon enough, they’re bidding farewell to the camera.

“Five, six, seven, eight, bye bye!” Jaemin says, and presses an audible smooch onto Jeno’s cheek. His mouth opens in shock. The other boy hands off the camera to Jisung and Chenle.

“Did that actually record?” Jeno asks. It’s not the first time Jaemin has kissed him. It is, however, one of the few times it’s been captured.

“Yeah, it did. Why? Are you worried it’ll be edited into the final video?” Jaemin teases.

“Ah, well, maybe?” Jeno’s heart beats a little faster at the prospect.

“Eyy, you’re too paranoid. They’ve never put it in before. Even if they do now, it’ll just be fanservice,” Jaemin reassures. “I don’t think they’ll do it, though.”

“Mm, you’re right.” After Jeno’s reply, the teens fall into a comfortable silence. Both begin to get ready to exit the plane.

 

\--

 

“Good morning, Jeno,” Renjun says as Jeno waddles into the kitchen. It’s a languid morning in the Dreamies’ dorm, since they have no schedule that day. A much needed break during promotions.

“Morning, Renjun,” he mumbles tiredly in response. The Chinese member sips his tea calmly before saying,

“Did you know Jaemin’s kiss came out in the hidden clip?”

Jeno is wide awake now.

“It did?”

“Yes. A bunch of people are reposting it online right now, but it’ll probably die down after a day or two.” Jeno grabs a bottle of coffee instead of his usual glass of orange juice, and downs it in one go.

“That’s not a very good idea,” Renjun hums.

“I’m aware.” Jeno says. His mind is racing.  _ It’s just a kiss. Only a kiss. Except the whole world has seen it now. I mean, not the whole world, but probably a lot of our fans. Does that change anything? Probably not, idols have kissed other idols plenty of times before. They’ve never been really  _ accused  _ of being gay, and it’s just fanservice. Nothing bad will happen, right? Maybe – _

“I can hear you thinking. Stop panicking, it’s nothing to worry about. It’s normal.” Renjun says.

“You sure?” Jeno questions.

“Totally.” Renjun answers.

_ He’s probably right _ , Jeno reasons to himself.

 

\--

 

When Jaemin mentions the kiss later that day, all Jeno can say is that he was a little surprised it got put in. Jaemin agrees, and that’s the end of it.

Jaemin’s effortless nonchalance prompts the question taking over Jeno’s mind – what do Jaemin’s kisses mean to Jeno?

Jeno has never kissed back. And Jaemin has continued to peck Jeno’s face, in the dorm, in the van, in the waiting room of music shows.

Is this just how their friendship works? This is how it has been for quite a while now. Why does Jaemin kiss Jeno? Why  _ hasn’t  _ Jeno kissed Jaemin? Their relationship is still comfortable, but Jeno is still very internally conflicted.

Jeno knows he likes Jaemin romantically. His heartbeat increases every time he has physical contact with Jaemin. Or eye contact. Or any type of contact in general.

Yet nothing has changed.

Jeno doesn’t know if he should try to change anything.

 

\--

Lee Jeno gains the resolve to attempt progressing his relationship with Na Jaemin after a week of contemplation following his initial pondering. The boys are lazing around in Jaemin’s room at night when Jeno takes his first action.

“Hey, Nana,” Jeno calls. He’s laying stomach down on Jaemin’s bed and can’t see the other’s face at all.

“Hm?” Jaemin turns his head toward Jeno from where it is resting on Jeno’s back.

“Why do you, uh… kiss me?” Jeno manages to choke out, albeit very quietly. His sweaty hands fumble with his phone even though it’s turned off.

“Because I want to. Why do you ask?” Jaemin says.

Jeno is at a loss for words.

“I…. just curious.” he replies.

“But you’ve never asked before.” Jaemin has moved now – he’s also on his stomach, right next to Jeno, and looking him straight in the face. He’s evidently waiting for an answer.

“...I’ve been thinking lately,” Jeno finally says.

“About?”  _ Why is he responding so damn quickly? _

“Things. It’s late now, I’m going to sleep. Good night.” Jeno leaves as quickly as possible so there’s no chance for Jaemin to interrogate him further.

 

\--

 

The night that Jeno had asked Jaemin that fateful question, he determined that he would kiss Jaemin in return one day and stop suspending his heart in confusion.

Once again, the two are seated on Jaemin’s bed, this time watching a movie on Jeno’s laptop. Jaemin is leaning on Jeno’s shoulder. The scenes transition into a speechless montage, and the younger takes this chance to kiss the older’s cheek.

This time, Jeno does something about it.

He turns to face Jaemin. His expression is perplexed, but still breathtaking as ever, with his long eyelashes and delicate features. Jeno leans in, and Jaemin’s face gets closer and closer.

Jeno is finally kissing Jaemin, lip-to-lip.

It really only lasts about two seconds, and Jeno pulls away in panic.

“I – I’m so sorry, I don’t, don’t even know why –”

“Why did you just do that?” Jaemin asks. Before Jeno can even think of moving away, Jaemin’s hands are on his wrists in a tight grip.

“Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have–”

“Why are you apologizing? Actually, don’t answer that. Why did you decide to kiss me now when you never have before?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”  _ Lame answer, stupid fool. Now you have to explain. _

“And?” Jaemin presses.

“And I decided I would return a kiss for once?” Jeno wants to sink into a hole and disappear forever. He does  _ not  _ want to handle dealing with his problems.

“On the lips? I’ve never kissed you on the lips before.” Jaemin’s eyes are fixated on Jeno’s, as much as he tries to look anywhere else.

Silence.

“Jeno.”

“Okay, so  _ maybe _ I didn’t do it just because or something like that. I really, really like you Na Jaemin, and I don’t even know how it happened. You’re just so beautiful and talented and fun and I get too scared to do anything about it because what if it changes our relationship and something–” A finger finds its way onto Jeno’s lips.

“You idiot. I like you too, why else would I kiss you so much?” Jaemin is grinning that cat-like smile of his, and the corners of his mouth are lifted like the burden off Jeno’s chest.

“I think I almost had a heart attack right about now,” Jeno breathes. Jaemin laughs, and somehow his hands are in Jeno’s hair and Jeno’s hands are holding his waist and everything feels a bit more joyful.

Jaemin leans in this time, and Jeno thinks he can feel sparks when their lips meet again.

This is exactly what Jeno likes.


End file.
